Numerous embodiments for reflector lamps in which a light source is adjusted in a reflector are known from the literature. In this case, both a halogen incandescent lamp and an LED module can act as light source; see, for example, WO 2010/052640 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,974 or else DE 10 2007 056 270.
In this case, an entirely glass reflector is often used, in which the centering of the light source is performed by a lamp support disk; see U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,029 and EP 802 561. Contact pins rest at the end of the reflector neck, wherein these contact pins are rotational parts consisting of brass with a lead content. During manufacture, first the contact pins are riveted in the reflector and then the power supply lines of the light source are crimped in the contact pins. The lamp has a cover disk, but this is often technically unnecessary.